deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GothamCityRiddler/The Governor vs Negan (Walking Dead Comic Series)
THIS BATTLE CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE WALKING DEAD COMIC SERIES IN PARTICULAR ISSUES #27-48 & #100-PRESENT In the event of the apocalypse, Rick Grimes has been treated to several incarnations of evil, from cannibals to friends, but it is two villains which have caused more trouble to Rick and his group of survivors than any of his opponents combined. Those two human incarnations of psychotic evil are: The Governor During the beginning of the apocalypse, The governor, his brother, and his niece Penny escaped to the town of Woodbury, a settlement run by The National Guard who used brutality and fear to keep order. Leading a rally against the Guard, he established himself as the leader of the town, officially being labeled "the governor". Along the way to becoming a strong and powerful leader, Penny dies, which begins his descent to madness. He kept the zombified Penny tied up in his apartment, feeding her severed body parts of those who displeased him. Following Woodbury's capture and murder of stranded refugees from Atlanta, the Governor is met by Rick Grimes and his band of survivors when they explore the town. After initially acting hospitable, the Governor turns on the group. Attempting to find the location of Rick's prison refuge in order to collect supplies for Woodbury, he proceeds to cut off Rick's hand, mentally tortures Glenn, and has Michonne restrained, stripped and repeatedly raped. To learn the location of the prison, the Governor allows the survivors to escape the premises with the help of one of his guards. However, Michonne stays behind and finds her way to his apartment, where she brutally tortures him. He loses his right arm, his fingernails, his testicles, and his left eye. When Michonne rejoins the group and they ask her if the Governor still lives, Michonne is uncertain. The Governor survives with the help of Bob Stookey (a citizen who had medical experience), and eventually is able to find the prison thanks to search parties. The Governor uses the murder of a guard by Rick to rally the townspeople against the prison's inhabitants. Things do not go according to plan, as Rick's group puts up a tenacious defense that leads to a humiliating retreat. After a failed later attempt to gain his way into the prison by use of a hostage, the Governor crushes the fences with a tank. A bloody massacre ensues, leading to an incredibly high death toll and ultimately making the prison less secure and less habitable. Tensions steadily rise within the Governor's group, as the ammunition they have remaining is limited and a handful of their own moral consciences come into play, especially when killing defenseless or young members of the opposing group. Both factors result in the remnants of his army turning on him, killing him, throwing his corpse to the zombies, and making a last-ditch attempt to fortify the prison. Whether or not they succeeded at the latter is unknown. Weapons Soldier Weapons TheGovernorMachete.jpg|Machete (comics) TheGovernorMachete2.jpg|Machete TheGovernorGlock.jpg|Glock 17 (comics) TheGovernorGlock2.jpg|Glock 17 TheGovernorAk47.png|AK47 (comics) TheGovernorak472.jpg|AK47 ThegovernorDF.jpg|Tank (Comics) TheGovernorAbrams.png|M1 Abrams Tank ---- Negan Negan has a unique personality; a purer form of sociopathic typification than the Governor, who had psychotic tendencies and often engaged in emotional outbursts. Negan is as feared and respected as a king, seen as the first and last word on the activities of his group, the Saviors. Brutal, foul-mouthed and possessed of a twisted sense of humor, Negan carries a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire he named Lucille. Yet his behavior in certain situations might not always be construed as evil: while he can, of course, be unmerciful and relentless when it comes to getting a point across, at the same time he is (at least on the surface) understanding of others and willing to spare those he sees as potentially useful. He is also shown to be quite reasonable when people attempt to negotiate with him, and has a genuine disgust for the act of rape. Interestingly, this stands in contrast to his need for a harem made up of other men's wives. Negan has a penchant for provocation and power games. The stronger the resistance to his will, the more he seems to enjoy the test of wills. With insight rarely associated to violent antagonists, Negan appears to both observe and appreciate the concerns and intentions of his opposite numbers. This gives him a serious psychological advantage in most contest of wills, as he is able to anticipate and pre-empt an enemy's plans. Negan and his men have hounded the Hilltop colony and other communities for months, using fear and threats of violence to receive percentages of their victim's supplies (including food and ammunition). When Rick and his people arrived at Hilltop and assumed authority positions, the free lunch was stopped. On several occasions, Negan's men would attempt to coerce Hilltop residents, only to face Rick and others, often with fatal results for the raiders. Finally, Negan had had enough. The Saviors ambushed Rick and his small group after they agreed to set camp for the night while they were on their way to The Hilltop to enlist Jesus to help them go against Negan. After lining everyone up and explaining to them how things were going to be from now on he decided that they should be punished for previously killing his men and not following orders. Randomly choosing Glenn from the assembled captives, Negan proceeded to murder him with his baseball bat. More disturbing than the act itself is both the time it took to finish Glenn off (which may have been intentional on Negan's part) and Negan's attempts at casual humor and conversation during the killing. After several violent encounters with Rick and his new Hilltop community, Negan and his group wage war on Rick and a few other communities. Negan successfully eradicates The Kingdom community's forces and bombards the Alexandria safe-zone, only to be stopped by Rick who slashes his throat. Surviving the wound, Negan attacks Rick but is easily taken down in his wounded state and tossed in prison for life. Weapons Soldier Weapons NeganLucille3.png|Lucille (Comics) NeganLucille2.png|Lucille NeganKnife.jpg|Hunting Knife (Comics) NeganKnife2.jpg|Hunting Knife NeganM4A1.jpg|M4A1 (comics) NeganM4A12.jpg|M4A1 NeganCargo.jpg|M35A2 Cargo Truck (Comics) NeganCargo2.jpg|M35A2 Cargo Truck ---- Battle Notes: *Each team will consist of the leader (Governor or Negan), 4 soldiers and 1 vehicle. *The Governor's tank does not have ammunition though the mounted gun is opperable. The Tank is mainly used for transport and path-clearing. *Each team has unlimmited ammunition in their firearms. *Voting ends in 2 weeks. *Zombies are present. ---- The Governor looks down, the blinding rays of the sun ricochet off his machete as he takes one last wipe at it with his towel, cleaning off the last remaining splatters of blood from the Allison family and others. Their dead bodies lay beneath him, their settled puddles of blood upset by the stopping of boots as the last of the families supplies are taken from the farmhouse and loaded into the truck. The Governor smiled and dropped the towel over the head of Paul, the father of the household, removing the machete from his lap and sheathing it. The Allison family was running out of supplies quickly, so the truck was filled only half-way to it’s capacity, leaving room for one of the Governor’s men to sit in the back, giving the other 3 soldiers and The Governor adequate resting space. Adjusting his eyepatch, The Governor gave one last fleeting glance at the Allisons, their bodies already being consumed by roamers, before stepping into the passenger side of the truck. The drive back to camp was long, to say the least. The group had never been this far north, so travelling this far for food and supplies was a risk. Taking a swig of whiskey, The Governor occasionally looked in the rear view mirror, viewing the small countryside melt away only to be replaced by an intricate series of highway systems that lead off toward Alexandria. Turning off the highway, the vehicle headed towards Dale City which was once a smaller community before the outbreak, but was now inhabited by only the Governor and his militia. Suburban household after suburban household passed by until they arrived at the school. Freedom High School was just a few miles past city lines, and while the teachers were gone and the school bells haven’t been used in years, the place was still flowing with activity. The school’s campus for the most part was gated in. It provided safety and protection for all inside, and what wasn’t covered by metal fences, was blocked off with school buses. The community was rather small, only 14 individuals stayed. The cafeteria was used for dining, the nurses office was stocked with antibiotics and drugs from the hospital a few miles down, and the classrooms were used for bedrooms. Overall, the location was satisfactory and safe, so roamers were getting in, and nobody was going out without permission. The truck rolled in the bus loop, and the 10 at the school began unpacking. The Governor stepped out of the truck and walked to the front of the gate. His tank stood guard, serving as a reminder to everyone at the camp who once lived in Woodbury that The Governor was not a man to be crossed. The Governor sat in the grass and pulled out his whiskey and took another swig, finishing off the canteen. His escape from the prison rolled through his mind and his exodus north into Virginia found a place in his thoughts as well. After the prison attack there were only 5 members of the Woodbury group who survived the attack with him: Henry, Michael, Ian and Jesse. He met back up with them after he wandered out of the prison, and after the battle died down and either everyone was dead or gone, the few grabbed the tank and 2 trucks and drove out, not stopping until he was far enough away to where Rick could reorganize and return for his reckoning. Being tapped on the shoulder took the Governor out of his lucid daydream and shook him back to reality. The Governor stood, and turned his head to Jared, a younger kid and the son of a hunter. He was a decent shot but travelled out more than enough times to gain his footing and become a favorite in the Governor’s eyes. Ian approached, and without word, the Governor tossed him his canteen, and directly after, Ian handed over the Governor’s pistol, with a brand new clip in it. Ian left, and now free from distraction, the Governor holstered his firearm and turned his attention back over to Jared. “Speak” he said sharply, his patience running thin and the alcohol kicking in. “Wade’s still sick. I will be taking Ivan, Nathan, Zachary and both Garretts to the hospital in Alexandria tomorrow morning and hopefully we can come up with something.” Jared informed. “How long will you be gone? Do you expect me to hold up this place with half of my damn army gone?” The Governor’s tone snapped at the end. “Only 2 or 3 days. Zachary and Nathan checked the highway leading there this morning and it still hasn’t cleared up, we’ll be taking back-roads only to be safe.” “And what if Rick comes back?” The Governor’s voice shook. “Rick’s dead, everyone here who survived witnessed it, it’s nothing to worry about. Gov, you’re paranoid.” Jared got closer to the Governor, the bill of his hat was only inches from the Governor’s eyepatch. The Governor screamed and gripped Jared’s throat lifting him a good inch off the ground. Jared used one arm to pry at the Governor’s fingers, and another to reach towards his knife. The Governor kicked Jared’s hand and a thunk signified the dropping of the knife to the grassy earth. The Governor threw Jared to the ground and un-holstered his gun, pointing it at his skull. “I’m not fucking paranoid.” He growled, flicking off the safety. “I’m normal. You’re the batshit one here thinking it’s safe, it’s not safe anywhere.” He crouched to Jared’s level “Not even here” He pressed the barrel of the gun to his forehead. “GOVERNOR!” Henry aimed his gun at the Governor, and rubbed the trigger, waiting for the Governor to give up. The Governor turned his head towards Henry and smiled as his refilled canteen. He looked back at the kid and his smile faded into confusion. He stood, a red ring appeared on Jared’s forehead and he walked up to Henry. “Ian needs you to see something.” Henry whispered into his ear, eyeing Jared. The Governor snarled and ripped the canteen from Henry, “Unload your weapon.” Henry pulled out the clip and put it away as the Governor walked into the school. Once the Governor passed him, Henry turned to Jared. “You leave now.” He said sternly “Take the truck.” ---- In the Cafeteria, Ian stepped out of the kitchen door and presented all of the food from the raid. He handed the list of food to the Governor to take a look. “There’s a problem.” Ian told him, “Not with the food, the food is fine, my concern comes from the lack of it. It’ll easily last us a few months, no worries, it’s just less than was expected.” “And what was expected?” The Governor set down the clipboard and walked over to the 5 boxes of food. “At least double this, if not triple. They’re farmers, and they had more than enough acres of farmland to bring in at least a few years of food every season, and harvesting season just ended, meaning there should be more than enough food here.” “And why are you telling me this?” The Governor’s face lacked the concern of Ian and Henry. “Because either they ate more than half of their food about a month after they got it or something happened to it.” “Any ideas as to what happened?” Ian looked at Henry, then back at the Governor. “I’m suggesting somebody was taking it from them.” “Any idea who?” The mention of other survivors brought severe concern to the Governor’s face. “No. We’ve never been that far away from camp before, so it could be anyone.” Ian knew what was going through the Governor’s head at that moment. “Rick.” The Governor whispered. “The likelihood of Rick following us this far is slim. There are other survivors out here.” Henry interviened. “Like who? The group from Alexandria who sent those two faggots on horses over here to invite us to their fun little community?” The Governor got mad but defused himself with some whiskey. “It’s more possible than Rick.” Ian responded. “For all we know, they could be getting bullied by the same fuck that’s taking shit from these guys.” Ian gestured at the boxes. “All I’m saying is that there’s other people out there that don’t like to play nice.” The Governor turned towards the door. “Then let’s hope Jared get’s back before those greedy fucks find us.” With that he exited. Walking through the courtyard, he entered the Nurse’s office and sat down on a seat next to Wade. He had a severe fever and stopped eating since last week, symptoms of a bite but there wasn’t a scratch on him. Wade was young, 15 at most, age stopped being counted once the whole thing started. He was hiding in the school for about a year, and in that time killed the 2 other survivors living there with him so he wouldn’t run out of supplies. When the Governor found him, he was sitting in a classroom feeding the two tied up roamers he created. The Governor stared into his blank eyes, then out the window as he watched the truck pull out of the school. ---- Category:Blog posts